So Shawarma?
by Helenaholland
Summary: The team go and get shawarma after the battle against Loki. No slash. One-shot.


"So..." Tony looked around at the other avengers, "shawarma?"

Clint and Natasha looked at Tony oddly, "Are you sure he didn't bang his head Bruce?" Clint said as he looked at Tony warily as if he was about to collapse on the floor.

"Yeah I'm sure. He said we should go for shawarma when he first woke up after the fall, he's never had it and wants to try it." Bruce said as he smiled slightly at the look of confusion on both of the assassins' faces.

"We can't go now Tony." Steve said.

"Why not?" Tony said, a hint of a whine started to come through in his voice.

"Because we can't just leave Loki. He's still dangerous even if he is beaten up from his run in with the Hulk earlier."

Tony's face fell at the reminder of the supervillain that was currently being restrained by Thor. However Tony's face lit up once again when he had an idea.

"Hey Thor?"

"Yes..."

"If we left Loki under your hammer then he wouldn't be able to move or do anything would he?"

"No, I have done that before in order to restrain him. He would be unable to do anything."

Tony clapped his hands together, "Excellent! Shawarma it is!"

The other avengers all looked at each other, unsure as to whether a) they could really leave Loki here and b) if they really wanted to go eat shawarma with Tony.

Seeing their looks Tony pouted slightly, "Come on guys! I almost died a while ago, please."

"Fine." Steve sighed as the other avengers all slumped slightly in the knowledge that they could not refuse him. After all he did just save the day and almost die.

"Yes!" Tony shouted and moved towards the life, "Thor!"

Upon hearing his name, Thor followed the unsaid command, pushed Loki to the ground and laid Mjolnir on top of his step-brother. The other avengers all started making their way to the lift and they all squeezed inside, ignoring the protesting yells of the God of mischief that was lying on the floor.

After about half an hour the avengers finally arrived at the shop that Tony had noticed previously. They were all upset to see the amount of damage that had been done to the city, sure they had noticed it before but it didn't register properly while they were fighting. Now they were starting to realise the amount of destruction that Loki had caused.

"Well," Clint said, "here we are."

"It looks, damaged." Bruce said as he looked at the shawarma place, the windows were smashed and half of the wall seemed to be missing.

"Maybe we should leave," Steve suggested, "I don't think they'll be serving with all of this destruction."

Tony ignored this and began to walk towards the shop, "Of course they'll serve us. Hello!" Tony yelled into the shop as he opened the door.

Sighing, the other avengers all moved to follow him. They knew that once Tony had his mind set on something there was no way to get him to leave it.

A woman, who was clearing up some of the debris inside the shop, looked up upon hearing Tony's voice. "Hello?" she questioned as the door opened fully.

"Wonderful there are people here. Any chance of getting some shawarma?" Tony said to the woman who was stood there in shock.

"Tony," Steve said as the other avengers all walked into the shop, "leave it. We can get some food somewhere else, they obviously have other stuff to be doing."

The woman was still stood in the same spot as her eyes scanned over all of the avengers.

"Yeah Tony." Bruce said trying to convince the other man to leave, "They have to sort out clearing this stuff up, let's just go."

Bruce's voice seemed to jolt the woman out of the trance she was in as she quickly started to talk, "No, no! It's fine, we'll serve you all." The avengers, minus Tony, all looked at each other unsure of what to do as the woman yelled through a door behind her, "Al! Get cooking!"

"What? Marie, what are you talking about?" a man came walking through the door and stopped upon seeing the avengers.

"Al, you need to get cooking. They would like some food." Marie said as she turned to look at the man stood in the doorway.

Al quickly nodded his head and ducked back through the door that, presumably, lead to the kitchen.

"You guys can all just sit down here." Marie said as she pointed to a large table in the centre of the room, "I'll get you guys some drinks."

As Marie shuffled off to get some drinks the avengers all sat down around the table, "Well..." Bruce said as he rested his arms on the table.

"That was an interesting day." Natasha said as she sat down next to Bruce.

Clint took the seat on the other side of Natasha and removed the quiver from his back, having forgotten to do it earlier, "That's one word for it." he said, he moved closer to Natasha as Thor sat down next to him and almost elbowed him in the face.

Marie soon came back with some drinks and placed them in front each of them before disappearing off.

Steve lifted his glass, "Well done guys!"

They all raised their glasses with him and took a long drink. A few moments later Marie returned with plates of Shawarma and all was silent as the avengers all dug into their food.

The silence was broken as Thor finished first, "This shawarma, I like it!"

The other avengers all looked over at Thor and started chuckling quietly, even Natasha was smiling slightly. "What?" He questioned once he noticed that they were all laughing at him.

"Nothing." Clint said as he ate some more of his food.

Everyone else said the same and carried on eating. Thor looked at them all, confused as to what was so funny.

"What was it that you found so humorous?" Thor asked as the other avengers all finished eating their food.

Bruce took pity on the God and said, "It's stupid but... you just have quite a lot of food down the front of your armour."

Thor looked down and saw that his armour was indeed covered in bits of food. He quickly brushed it all off himself and onto the floor.

There were various conversations going on between different team members and Tony leaned back in his chair and just looked at the team. They were all tired from the fight and they would probably crash as soon as they returned to Stark Tower but just then in that moment everything seemed good.

"Alright." Steve said as he stood up, "We should probably leave these poor people alone now. I think we've interrupted them enough as it is."

They all nodded in agreement and Tony walked over to Marie who was stood behind the counter. "How much do I owe you?" Tony asked as he got his wallet out.

"Nothing." Marie said, Tony gave her an odd look, "You guys just saved the entire world. I think that it is enough that you made it so that we are still alive."

Tony shook his head, opened his wallet and pulled out all of the notes he had on him. "Here." Tony put the money down on the counter, "Thanks for serving us. We really appreciate it." he said as he put his wallet back in his pocket and walked towards the door which Steve was holding open for him.

As they all started to walk back to the Tower Steve looked at Tony, "I still feel bad that we made them make us all food after what they had been through."

"Don't be Cap. I more than made up for the inconvenience I promise." Tony said as he turned to look at the Captain, "Don't worry about it."

Steve wondered what Tony meant but left it alone as they carried on walking in silence.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Shawarma place Marie was stood, holding the money in her hands, and yelling for Al to "Come quickly!"

Al ran into the room, wondering what was wrong with his wife. "What is it Marie?"

Marie said nothing but shoved the notes into his hands. Al looked down and mentally calculated the money that he was holding.

"Oh... Oh my God! Marie, did Tony Stark give you this?"

Marie nodded and Al looked down speechless, "Marie... This... This is enough money to repair everything!"

"I know." Marie said as she looked at her husband.

The two of them looked at each other before laughing and hugging each other. They could repair everything and probably have some money left over.

"Thank God they came here!" Al said as he lifted Marie off her feet and span around in circles holding her.

"Yes, thank God."

* * *

Tony walked along beside Steve, a small smile on his face. Sure people may see him as a bad person, he made weapons for most of his career so it was to be expected. However that didn't mean that he couldn't do nice things for people once in awhile. Besides, the shawarma was good and he might want to go again sometime and he wouldn't be able to if they couldn't afford the repair work.


End file.
